


Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets Ending Rewrite!

by Muvas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Burning alive, Character Death, Death by burning, Gore, Major character death - Freeform, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Spiders, Stabbing, this was an English final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muvas/pseuds/Muvas
Summary: So basically this was written for an English final. It's a rewrite of Chamber of Secrets with more blood and gore. Basically the "evil" side wins.





	Harry Potter and The Chamber of Secrets Ending Rewrite!

**Author's Note:**

> Cowriter: Spacethey.

“Phoenix tears…” said Riddle quietly, staring at Harry’s arm. “Of course… healing powers… I'd forgotten.” He then ordered a silent command to Ginny; to rip a fang from the Basilisk’s gaping mouth. Mindlessly obeying she snuck up behind Harry, bloody fang in hand.  
Ginny’s lifeless, stone-cold eyes turn towards Harry who finally gathered the strength to pet the bird as an act of gratitude for saving his life. A crooked smile on his face as the adrenaline rush he feels starts to calm while he contemplates his next move. Ginny effortlessly glided across the chamber’s wet, stone floor as she almost gracefully avoided splashing a puddle; even if she did hit one, Harry was in too much shock to notice. She swiftly approached him from behind and the whites of her eyes seemed to glow as she raised the fang mercilessly behind his head. As the fang began it’s rapid descent to Harry, Fawkes let out a shrill cry of warning. However, it’s efforts were for naught as the tooth impaled Harry in the chest from the back; if you looked, you would see the tip of the fang stick out the front. As Harry collapsed onto the ground for the final time Fawkes made a dash towards Harry, only to meet his swift end with a few simple words and the wave of a wand by Riddle himself.  
Ginny looked up from Harry’s corpse meeting the eyes of Riddle blankly. He walked over and took Harry’s wand from the ground.  
“Well, that’s that.” He began; “The massacre of the filthy Mudbloods begins now Ginny… With the death of the famous Harry Potter.”  
“Now let’s pay Lockhart and your brother a visit” He led Ginny out of the Chamber and into the tunnel that had collapsed.  
“Ginny! Is that you?” Ron shouted, sticking his hand out of the hole he created.  
“It is.” She said quietly blocking Riddle from view.  
“Is Harry with you?” He questioned. Lockhart began to push his way through Ron to poke his face through the hole.  
“Hello there!” He said cheerfully. Ginny smiled softly and stepped aside, revealing Riddle.  
“Hello, Lockhart. Now say goodbye!” He pointed Harry’s wand through at him, “Incendio!”  
A large jet of fire was conjured, setting Lockhart on fire. He fell to the ground writhing in pain as his skin was burned off. The smell of burnt flesh and hair filled the dank cavern replacing the damp musty smell. His body fell to the ground with a quiet thump. Ron was in a state of shock, staring at the corpse and back to Ginny, “Wha-what are you doing Ginny?! Stop him!”  
She shook her head slowly, “No, no you don’t understand do you, brother? I caused this, it is only proper that purebloods reign all-powerful. Don’t you think? So why don’t you join us?”  
Ron shook his head furiously, “Why would I do that? Is Harry dead? What has Riddle done to you!”  
Tom stepped forward, “It’s simple, I only fed into ideas that were already there. Harry was merely the first sacrifice to a better world. It seemed fitting for him to be the first to die, no?  
Ron looked at him in horror, the rocks that once blocked the line of sight exploded and he was face to face with the Dark Lord himself. He found himself unable to speak as Ginny and Tom stepped over the charred corpse of Lockhart and stopped in front of him.  
“I will leave you, as thanks to your dear old sister, who has been most helpful in this conquest.” Pushing past him they went to the surface to begin their mission.  
Riddle’s first priority was to get a new method of fulfilling the prophecy handed down to him. With the Basilisk dead, he needed a new quick method to kill off those inferior. He walked out of the chamber, diary in hand he contemplated what to do. Thinking back to his life at the school, he remembered the first time he was almost caught. He thought about how he curved the blame onto another student using spiders. Maybe they could become the monsters he made them out to be all those years ago.  
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess, idk how we did well tbh. This will never be touched again.


End file.
